


Counting

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [5]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural/RPS/Dark Angel/10 Inch Hero Crossover, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Other, POV Priestly, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalypse, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt a hand down the smooth skin of his neck; felt the way the other man's hand tilted his head slightly to give him more access to the inked flesh.  "How many?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Futuristic AU. Beset with loss and grief, in a world they no longer known, Dean, Jensen, Alec, and Priestly find one another and challenge the world around them.

 

He felt a hand down the smooth skin of his neck; felt the way the other man's hand tilted his head slightly to give him more access to the inked flesh.  "How many?" he whispered against the darkened skin.

Priestly closed his eyes at the feel of lips against his neck.  He'd never know anything like this before, never understood the allure of the male form until he'd seen them together, casual touches and stolen kisses in the beginning when they thought they were alone or he wasn't looking.  The first night he still hadn't understood, but he'd heard them, heard Alec's voice in the other room and he'd been drawn to it. 

They were all different with one another, each playing a part to another, each playing a part as a whole and he didn't know where he fit in yet, but he was trying.  With Alec things were casual and fun, instruction was light and the people around them laughed along even though there was little enough to laugh about.  Jensen was serious but patient and he'd learned more under him than he could remember learning from anyone.  His voice was always calm and he wasn't afraid to sound upset or amused at whatever was happening that day.  He had a way of explaining things that made sense and cut through the bullshit others seemed to pile up. 

Dean though, Dean was all intensity and sarcasm.  He showed you something once and he expected you to learn it.  He'd show you a million times if he had to, but his expectations were high and when they weren't met the disappointed look was more than enough to spurn Priestly on to try harder.  Not just him, but everyone.  He'd seen it when Dean went to help train the new 'scapes in basic defense and warfare. 

The intensity extended to everything he did.  He didn't know why or what had made him that way, but Dean was an enigma walking, soft and caring with Jensen, hard and demanding with Alec, and with Priestly?  Priestly felt every touch like worship.  When his lips brushed it was reverent and his eyes were full of awe.  He didn't know why, didn't understand it, but it was true none the less. 

"You want to know how many then you have to find them all."  He said, trying to keep his voice calm.

He felt the laughter at his throat, felt teeth scraping against the scorpion on his neck.  "Guess that makes one."  

Priestly let out a short bark of a laugh and Dean nipped as he pulled the neck of his shirt to the side, his tongue outlining the scorpion on his neck.  "I can't count if you aren't willing to help."

Priestly didn't say anything as he reached down and pulled the shirt over his head.  He knew what Dean was asking.  They'd never been alone, never just the two of them and Dean was giving him the out.  Damned if he didn't want to take it and damned if he did because the other man's intensity was frightening at times and it was irresistible. 

He threw the tee-shirt to the side and Dean's callused hands ran up and down his arms.  He wanted to turn around, wanted to see the look in Dean's eyes, but his hands stilled him.  Lips trailed down the skin of his neck, a line of desire that connected one tattoo to the other.  He closed his eyes as he felt his arm raised slightly. 

"Two."

He felt the sharp bite and moaned, teeth catching hard enough to mark if it weren't already marked with the black rectangle on his left bicep.  He pulled Priestly's arm higher until his hand was resting against Dean's neck.  He nuzzled the mark there, the kanji that marked his forearm.  "Three."  The word was whispered in his ear and he leaned back against Dean, needing some sort of contact, something more solid than those tempting lips. 

"Dean..."

He felt the other man turning him slowly, felt Dean's eyes on him as one hand came up, fingers running lightly over the piercing below his lip before he was pulling him in, lips breathing over his own.  He gripped the bottom of Dean's shirt, rucking it up under his hands as he tried to get to flesh.

Dean's lips trailed over his jaw and down the other side of his neck.  He bit the star on his right arm and then dropped to his knees, “Four and five."  He said, as Priestly's hand came up to Dean's neck.  His tongue flicked across the last tattoo and Priestly shuddered as Dean reached up and began working at the button of his pants. 

He felt his pants sliding down his legs and stepped out of them.  Dean's hands trailed up his calves, across his inner thing and just missed touching anything too sensitive as he stood and brought his hands up to Priestly's hips. 

"Over dressed."  Priestly said as Dean began walking him back towards the bed.

Dean smiled.  "I wasn't sure if I was done counting or not."

""For now you are."  Priestly answered as he pulled Dean's lips to his.  The back of the bed bumped against his legs and he sat down, Dean leaning forward to keep him where he wanted him.  Priestly took the moment to wrap his hands in Dean's shirt and tug it up.  When Dean broke the kiss he pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and stopped to shed the rest of his clothes.  Priestly scooted back on the bed, watching him, until Dean crawled up after him.

Dean's hand trailed across Priestly's hip as he knelt between his legs.  He let his thumb rub soothing circles over the skin there.  "This okay?"  He asked as he leaned forward, his body covering Priestly's completely.

"Hell yes."  He managed to get out before Dean was grinding up into his hip.  He moaned and thrust up with his own hips, friction just too good for words.

Dean pressed kisses into his skin again, as if he needed the constant touch to remember he was there.  Hands roamed over his skin and when it was as much as he could take, he found the lube on the table and threw it at him.  Dean laughed as he took the bottle, leaning up to kiss Priestly as he did so, then coated his fingers and worked him open.

When Dean pushed inside him, he kept his eyes opened and reached up between them, his hand touching the darkened skin over Dean's chest.  He didn't know what the link was with Dean and his brother, but he knew all too well that his fate would have been much different if Dean didn't have that tattoo.  It had kept him out of the central cells where they'd been processed quickly.  It would have had him gone by the time Dean and Alec had come and rescued the cells they had. 

Dean's hand held his there for a minute before he entwined their fingers and brought both his hands up over his head.  He shifted to get better footing to thrust back into Dean with and then they were both groaning. 

"Damn Priestly."

Priestly laughed lightly at the way Dean said his name.  "Come on Dean..."  He said, thrusting harder and Dean sped up as one hand came between them, wrapping around his cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

When he came, Dean crushed their lips together, swallowing his name as Priestly arched under him.  Dean continued to stroke and thrust until his own hips stuttered to a halt and the aftershocks rode his body.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Dean kissing him breathless until he needed to move.  Dean pulled out and moved to the bathroom to clean himself up and as he always did, brought something back for his lover as well.  Soft strokes cleaned him until there was no trace of anything left and then Dean was curled up behind him.

A few minutes later they heard the others in the front room, back from whatever they were doing.  Priestly had no idea.  He still didn't understand the running of the base or how the Face, as he'd learned they were called, fit into it all, but he was grateful enough that he was a part of it.  Even if so far he only figured he'd contributed to stress relief.

Alec smiled from the doorway and Jensen came behind him a second later.  "So..." Jensen asked with a grin.  "Did we ever find out how many tattoos Priestly has?"

Priestly looked over his shoulder at Dean and Dean smiled as his hand tightened over the star.  "I don't know.  Guess you'll have to count."

Priestly thought about saying something about it, but then Dean's lips were on his again, pulling him closer in bed and he forgot all about it.  Besides, if they all had their own ways of counting, he was more than happy to let them each find out for themselves.

 

 


End file.
